everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaacelwwe
Doll Profiles / Books / Cartoon / Specials / Diaries About Me Future game developer and senior in high school. Born in America. Interests: Fighting Games, friends, dolls, cosplay, X-Men (fave) Marvel Superheros, Ever After High, Monster High, and a lot of anime and manga. Fave EAH Characters: * Briar Beauty * Rosabella Beauty * Hopper Croakington II * Ashlynn Ella * Hunter Huntsman * Cedar Wood * Holly O'Hair Rebels Auspicious Midas Chase Hood Chase Hood is the son of The Boy who Cried Wolf. He's a rebel because he is part wolf and doesn't want to be exiled as an outcast. Faette Farfairy Jackson Beanstalk Lucinda Umbra Mirage Speculum Muffy Muffington Redcliffe Knightley Royals Brian Rose Eleancia Prancer Gideon Breaddington Son of the Gingerbread Man, [[Gideon Breaddington|'Gideon Breaddington']] looks to become the next one. He also looks to end the feud with his cousin's family, The Muffington's. Pearliana Bright Pearliana Bright is the Tooth Fairy's daughter as well as the next Tooth Fairy. Rose Nella Selena Fauna Sopheriel Angel Sopheriel Angel is the savior as well as the one who helps people with their destinies. She is the Royal daughter of the Angel. Wyatt White Wyatt White is the son of the White Queen in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. ''He is destine to rule the good part of Wonderland. Neutral Caelum Hooke '''Caelum Hooke' is the son of Captain Hook Pierina Pann Pierina Pann is the daughter of Peter Pan Other * Arya Midas * Gabriel Angel * Sovereign Monarch * Dazzling Monarch Adults * Chef [[Muffo Muffington|'Muffo Muffington']] or the Muffin Man is the father of Muffy Muffington. He current runs a bakery called The Muffington's Bakery. He sometimes go to Ever After High to help with the lunches. * [[Reddington Knightley|'Reddington Knightley']], the Red Knight and the father to Redcliffe Knightley. * Liliah Fauna is Selena Fauna's mother and one of the three original good fairies. * Prue Umbra is Lucinda Umbra's mother and an evil witch. Pets * [[Aura|'Aura']] is Selena's pet dove. * Boltz is Redcliffe's pet deer. * Choco and Sweetie are Muffy's pet cookie puppies. They love to jump on Muffy, making a mess on her dress but she loves them. * Cometdusk is Mirage's pet owl. * Dior * Freeze is the young snow seal pet for Wyatt White. When he visits Wyatt, Wyatt has to fill the tub with ice and water. * [[Lit|'Lit']] is Rose Nella's literature rabbit who helps with her Book Shop. * Minichilla is Eleanica's pet chinchilla. * Moonlight is Sopheriel's pegasus companion and hates being called a pet. * Nero is Lucinda's feline companion. * Prism is the young colorful bird pet of Arthur Junne. She loves to be on his shoulder. * Quillton * [[Rosario|'Rosario']] is Brian's majestic horse and usually accompanies him to school. * Silver Other * Sweet and Sugary Night diary * Spell-tacular Date Night diary Doll Lines Ships Canon * Bropper (Briar/Hopper) * Daring/Hopper Category:DriverCategory:Isaacelwwe OC * Wyatt/Auspicious * Selena/Brian * Muffy/Arthur * Eleancia/Redcliffe Category:Males